


L'anniversaire de l'Angleterre

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story for England's birthday, just because. Have FrUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'anniversaire de l'Angleterre

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or FrUK would be more like this and less love-hate. :3 
> 
> Happy birthday, Angleterre! :3 Ohonhon~
> 
> France give me my keyboard back! Anyway, enjoy!

“Ohonhonhon~” France chuckles, as he considers what to get England for his birthday. He’s had feelings for the island nation for a while now, but most of his ‘advances’ have been rejected. Maybe he just needs to show England that he’s serious. But what would England like? 

He heads to a local jewelry store in hopes that he’ll find something to fit the grumpy Briton. He looks around the store, eyeing several necklaces. That could be a gift for a later, but he doesn’t think that England would take him seriously if he came to him with a necklace. He wanders the stores, eventually finding the area for cufflinks. He looks around before a specific set catches his eyes. 

The cufflinks are rectangular and they’re in the design of the Union Jack. France smirks, knowing that England would love these, especially with how proud he is of his nation. He takes the set up to the cashier and pays for them easily. He takes the bag and walks outside, wondering if he needs to get anything else for England. 

He wanders around the shopping area, deciding to buy a bouquet of roses of various colors. Normally he’d be for the all red ones, but this arrangement looks beautiful with its mix of reds, pinks, and whites. He carries the roses around for a while, not finding anything else. He heads back to his house and sets them down. He thinks for a while, before deciding to make some eclairs for England as well, knowing the other nation has a soft spot for chocolates.

He immediately sets to work and starts humming while working on the eclairs. It takes a surprisingly little amount of time for them to bake and soon he’s putting them into a white box. He ties a blue, white, and red ribbon (in the design of the French flag) on the box, forming it into a bow. He smiles and grabs his three presents for England and heading to the other’s house.

He knocks on the door and after a minute England opens the door, furrowing his eyebrows at the person on the other side. “Bonjour, Angleterre. Bon anniversaire!” He says, smiling at the other. 

England flushes slightly once he translates the French, surprised that the other remembered his birthday. “Yes, well…” He clears his throat, “Come in, frog.” He states, not noticing the sad appearance of the other at the nickname.

France immediately shakes off the sadness and enters England’s house, still carrying the gifts. They head to the living room and France hands England the roses, a box of eclairs, and bag from the jewelry store. England looks shocked that France brought so many things and narrows his eyes at the roses, though even he admits that it is a beautiful arrangement. 

He rolls his eyes when he sees the ribbon’s design, before carefully undoing the bow. He opens the box and his eyes widen when he notices what’s inside. “Eclairs? Really?” He asks, almost sounding disappointed, but in reality is shocked and flattered that the other would spend so much effort on him.

France wilts a little at the tone, not catching the undercurrent of happiness. “Oui, they are. Try one, s’il vous plaît?”

England nods, carefully grabbing one of the chocolate-covered pastries. He takes a bite and almost moans at how delicious it is. France sees the split expression of bliss before the other schools his expression and feels proud that the Briton likes his cooking. England quickly finishes off the pastry, enjoying every bite that he takes. “It was okay.” He states blandly, making France feel slightly disappointed even though he saw how much the other enjoyed it.

He looks away when England gets to the cufflink bag, nervous to have made such a bold gesture. England opens the box and gasps, causing France to look back towards him. He feels relief when he sees the awe in the others eyes, hoping that he made the right decision. “They’re great,” England states, the first real compliment of the night. France frowns at the fact that they’re not perfect, but at this point, he’ll take what he can get. 

England puts them back in the box and sets them aside, standing up and grabbing the bouquet. He walks to the kitchen and fills a vase with water, carefully setting the flowers inside. He places them on his dining room table and smiles when he notices how much they improve the look of the room.

He goes back to the living room where he notices that the Frenchman has a very nervous expression on his face. He raises an eyebrow at the other, causing France to look away, surprisingly shy for the nation. 

“Angleterre?” He asks, nervously.

“Yes, Francis?” England replies, trying not to make this too difficult for the other.

“W-what would you say if I told you Je t’aime?” France asks, slipping into French for the confession. His eyes are pointed down, terrified that the other is going to reject him. 

England’s face softens when he sees how afraid the other is about this. “Oh, love…” He croons, running a hand comfortingly through the other’s hair. France looks up, confused at the tender gesture only to be met with England’s face just inches away from his own. He flushes at the sight of the hypnotizing green eyes right in front of him.

“I would say...Je t’aime aussi…” England states, a blush spreading across his own cheeks before he leans forwards, connecting their lips. 

France stiffens at the contact before melting into the kiss. He’s elated that the other returns his feelings, so he tries to keep the kiss as innocent as he can. He gasps when he feels the Briton’s tongue swipe slyly over his bottom lip, the other taking advantage of his open mouth. He moans at the feeling of the other’s tongue wrestling with his own, both just lazily swirling around each other. Eventually, the kiss breaks and they stare at each other while trying to catch their breath. They get lost in each other’s eyes, feeling as if a spell is holding them together.

England smirks softly, entwining his hand with the other’s. France looks down at their hands and smiles before standing up. “Go on a walk with me, mon cher?” He asks the other, curiously awaiting a response.

England smiles, “That’d be really nice, love.” He states, allowing the other to lead him out of the house. 

They walk around for a while, basking in the comfortable silence between them. They eventually end up in a local park, and the scenery soothes them. After a bit, they hear laughter before a certain duo appears.

“Kesesese~ So you finally told him!” Prussia states, full of energy. “And from what zhe awesome me sees, he awesomely said yes.” 

France sighs but nods, eliciting a ‘whoop’ from the other. Spain just smiles at the new couple, thinking that they look cute together. “You make a great couple!” He says, smiling cheerfully.

England blushes at that and if looked at closely enough, there’s a faint amount of pink on France’s face as well. “You look like a tomate!” Spain announces, causing their blushes to deepen. 

France clears his throat before looking at his two friends. “I’ll tell you about this evening later if you’ll leave the two of us alone.” He states, causing two sad looks to appear on the others’ faces.

Spain gets over it faster and nods, grabbing Prussia’s arm and dragging him away. “Hasta luego, mi amigo!” [See you later, my friend.] 

France just chuckles at the antics of his friends. “Sorry about that, mon amour. Hope they didn’t bother you too much.” He says, knowing that England can get easily annoyed.

“It’s fine, love. You couldn’t possibly have known that they would be here now.” England says, only slightly annoyed. 

They continue walking around for a while before they notice that it’s getting dark. France walks England back to his house and stands around on the doorstep for a while, neither of them wanting to separate. England looks away and blushes before saying, “It’s dangerous for you to be out at night alone. I’ve got a spare bedroom if you want to stay tonight.” 

France smiles at his generosity, deciding to take him up on the offer. “That sounds nice, mon cher. Merci.” 

England drags him inside and they hang around in the living room for a while, watching TV until they decide that it’s time to go to bed. France kisses him softly before heading to the spare bedroom, leaving England smiling softly. He’s happy that his attitude didn’t interfere during the evening, because if it had, he knew he would’ve rejected France’s affections. America claims that he’s a tsundere and it does describe him pretty well… 

He heads to his room and decides to go to bed, looking forward to what the next day is going to bring. He can’t help but think that today was one of the best birthdays that he’s had in a long time. It looks like there’ll be much more to come if he keeps France around.


End file.
